Rose-Marie
|last = The Descent }} Rose-Marie "Rose" '''was a vampire, servant of Klaus and a friend of Trevor whom she turned into a vampire in the past. She was the one who gave Katerina vampire blood that transfigured her into a vampire. Due to that and partially helping her escape, she and Trevor became fugitives. They kidnapped Elena Gilbert hoping to turn her over to Klaus but were betrayed and Trevor was killed. She later joined forces with the Salvatore brothers to defeat Klaus and had a brief relationship with Damon. However, she was bitten on the shoulder by a vengeful werewolf, Jules, and was staked by Damon so that she could die in a peaceful state. Early History Rose was born in 1450 in , England but it is unknown exactly when she was turned into a vampire. In 1491, her companion Trevor sent Katerina Petrova to the cottage where they were staying. Rose was furious when she heard that Katerina had fled from with the moonstone. She locked Katerina in a room and when she came return her to Klaus, she gave her some blood to heal because she was bleeding from a wound she had done herself, and if Katerina died, then Rose and Trevor would die with her. However, Katerina hung herself to die with Rose's blood and woke up in transition. When Rose tried to kill her, she failed and Katerina escaped them. Rose and Trevor then knew that they would have to be on the run from Klaus and the rest of The Originals until they die. Season Two Rose was involved in the kidnapping of Elena. Shortly after her friend Trevor brought Elena inside, she walked in on Trevor trying to get a taste of blood from Elena, stopping him. Elena asks Rose why she was kidnapped and she slaps her a few feet across the room. While Rose and Trevor are talking, Elena overhears their conversation and asks who Elijah is and she can see the fear of Rose and Trevor at the thought of his arrival. Rose feels safe after a talk with Elijah and thinks that Trevor and she will be forgiven and free after half a millennium. She is devastated after Trevor`s death and feels guilty for turning in Elena. Stefan and Damon then help Rose and Elena escape from Elijah. Rose later comes to the Salvatore House and tells Stefan that he will need her help because the rest of The Originals will be coming for Elena because they are doing it for Klaus, who wants to sacrifice Elena to break the curse. Rose helps Damon to try and learn more about Klaus and the Originals. Rose calls an old friend Slater, the one who gives information on where to locate Elijah, but when they are discussing (Rose, Damon and Slater on the curse of the Sun and Moon), Elijah destroys the window and causes Rose and Slater to burn in the sun as neither had any magic jewelry protecting them from the sun but Damon, protected by his ring, looks to see who broke the window. Rose tells Damon that she would like to know how to protect Elena and says to survive, you should not worry about anyone but yourself. Rose receives a call from Slater, who informs her that if they remove the power from the Moonstone, the curse won't be able to be broken but they need a witch to do this. In the Episode The Sacrifice, Elena asks for help from Rose after learning that Damon, Stefan and Bonnie plan to enter the tomb and take the Moonstone from Katherine. Elena says if Rose helps her get in touch with Klaus, Elena will get Bonnie to make Rose a daylight ring. Rose along with Elena go with Slater, but they find his corpse and Alice does not know that it happened. Rose tells Elena Alice was with Slater only to become a vampire. Elena tells Alice that she can tell Rose to make her a vampire, in exchange of information (The computer have a password and Alice can know), but Rose threatens Elena that she did not turn into a vampire and Elena tells her known. Upon entering the database of the computer, Rose says Cody may be helpful in trying to locate Klaus or another Original. Elena asks Alice to call Cody and tell Klaus that the doppelganger is alive and wants to surrender. Rose is surprised and realizes Elena is on a suicide mission. Rose then secretly calls Damon and tells him of Elena's plans. Soon, Damon arrives and chastises Elena for trying to get herself killed and makes her leave with him. But Cody and two vampires arrive, requesting the doppelganger so they can take her to Klaus, but Elijah arrives and kills the three vampires. Rose leaves and Damon stands in front of Elena to protect her but Elijah turns and leaves, much to Damon and Elena's surprise. She returns and apologizes to Damon but suddenly they both are attacked by a werewolf looking revenge for Damon killing her friend who bites Rose in the shoulder and escapes. Knowing the myth that werewolf's bite kills vampires, Rose and Damon first get scared but later see that the injury is healing. Later that night Rose changes her clothes and talks to Damon saying that she wants to help him protect Elena and wants to be friends with him and Damon jokes "just friends". Rose says that she doesn't love men who love other women but they could be "special friends". Damon agrees and when they start to cuddle, they both notice the place she was bitten is starting to become a really bad rash. In The Descent her condition is getting increasingly worse, giving her fever, nausea and hallucinations. While Elena is taking care of her they talk and Rose says that she cannot give up in the fight with Klaus and must keep living. Across the episode we learn more about Rose including she misses being human and she really loves Damon. She hallucinates that Elena is Katherine and attacks her for revenge but Elena is able to escape. Rose later goes on a killing spree and kills a janitor and a young couple before being stopped by Damon who takes her back to the boarding house. In Damon's bed, she says goodbye to Elena and while in Damon's arms they share a dream created by Damon in which they are in her birth town playing in a field with horses. She tells Damon that she is no longer afraid and wishes to see her family and Trevor soon. Damon then drives a stake through her heart and ends her suffering. Powers & Abilities *Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal faster than any other animal or human *'Durability: Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'''Immortality: '''Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. Weaknesses *Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a vampire, it will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'''Fire or Sunlight: - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will causes the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Attitude toward humans She was willing to give up both Katherine in 1492 and Elena in 2010 to , in exchange for her and Trevor's freedom. She was brutal to Elena in Rose back hand slapping her so hard Elena spun in mid air much like a spinning toy, except horizontally, before landing unconscious on an old sofa after three or four rotations. However this may have been an attempt to keep her distance emotionally from a human she knows she is giving up to die for her to live. In 1492 after Katherine committed suicide by hanging herself with Rose's blood in her system and consequently arisen again as a vampire, Rose tried to kill Katherine by staking her. However Katherine quickly used an old human woman as a shield and Rose inevitably staked her. She screamed in horror over this despite the fact that she had glamored the old woman and was compelling her to do household chores. She may have truly cared about the woman or was just using her for protection from Klaus, though there was no sign Rose was hurting her or feeding on her. This suggests that she regards human life as more than a source of food or to be exploited, although it must be said again that she did compel the woman in that cottage. Judging from how she seems to be interested in helping Elena's friends to keep Elena from being killed, her previous acts were those of desperation and not a reflection as to how she regards humans albeit it still can be all a trick on Rose's case to later betray Elena. Unfortunately, Rose was bitten by a werewolf, which is fatal to vampires. As it slowly killed her, it caused hallucinations along with the tremendous physical pain. She essentially went rabid and attacked Elena several times thinking she was Katherine. After she left the house she killed three people in her rabid state. She felt a profound deep guilt over it and weeped when she regained her senses. She herself said she disliked taking human life, even when she was first turned all those centuries ago. Trivia * She, Isobel, Katherine Pierce and Klaus are the only characters so far to have an episode named after them. Rose was the first to die. * Kevin Williamson originally wanted Sarah Michelle Gellar, whom he had worked with on Scream 2 in 1997, to play the role, but, according to him, she was very appreciative but said no. He also says that this would have been the first and only stunt casting on The Vampire Diaries.as said in an interview * Rose never appears in the novels, but neither does a character with a similar construction to her. * Rose tells Damon that there is no switch to turn off the emotions when you've lived a couple of hundred years, This is noted when Damon told Rose to use the switch to avoid the pain of Trevor's death. * She is the first vampire to be seen get bitten by a werewolf. * Rose has shown respect and affection for human life, even before she first appeared in the series (she suffers after the death of the old woman who lived with her, who ended up killed by Katherine). * She was over 560 years old. * Rose was a good friend of Lexi. The reason why Rose knew of Stefan and Damon was because Rose was supposed to go on a date with Stefan as mentioned in the episode Rose. Appearances ;Season 2 * Rose * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * The Descent References Gallery Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Katerina2.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg Rosesavebydamon.jpg Roseburn.jpg Outsideelijah.jpg Insiderichmond.jpg Rosedamonkiss.jpg Rosedamonaftersex.jpg Talkingrichmond.jpg rose.jpg|Rosemary in 1492 vlcsnap-00019.jpg vlcsnap-00024.jpg vlcsnap-00025.jpg Thedescent12.jpg Rosedead.jpg|Rose about to be staked Rose 176.jpg Rose 180.jpg Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Female Category:Killed by Damon Category:Foreigner Category:Undead Category:Old World